Difficulties of Living in a Dorm
by Kazuyuki Khaled Phantomhive
Summary: (Perubahan judul/Previous title : Arario Academy)Bagaimana susahnya hidup di sebuah asrama yang dihuni 13 orang lelaki. Tidak hanya itu, mereka bukanlah manusia biasa, tapi memiliki kekuatan yang membuatnya berbeda dari manusia biasa. Well... Hidup selama 3 tahun tanpa pelampiasan pasti akan membuat orang sedikit demi sedikit frustasi, kan?TOPP DOGG fanfic/OT13/Change of partners.
1. Prolog

**ARARIO ACADEMY**

**a TOPP DOGG fanfic**

**^^Happy Reading!^^**

* * *

Arario Academy, sebuah asrama terpencil yang terletak di atas bukit. Sekolah ini hanya memiliki 13 murid. Kau bertanya kenapa? Karena sekolah ini hanya menerima siswa yang 'unik'. Ya, unik disini persis seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan. Mereka tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya. Para siswa di Arario Academy dibagi menjadi 4 kelas, dan setiap kelas memiliki kelebihan masing-masing. _Wizard,_ dengan kemampuan mengendalikan kekuatan tertentu. _Knight_, dengan kemampuan bertarung di atas rata-rata. _Lion_, yang memiliki kemampuan sebagai _shape-shifter_. Dan yang terakhir adalah _Dragon_, manusia dengan kekuatan setara seekor naga.

Dan kali ini, saya dengan rendah hati akan menceritakan pada kalian semua, keseharian 13 siswa –yang semuanya pria– yang 'tidak biasa' ini. Kalian penasaran? _Well, lemme show you who they are, how they life, and what they do to restrain their hormone. What? _Bagaimanapun mereka masih remaja. Saya akan menceritakan semuanya pada kalian.

* * *

"Cukup sekian untuk hari ini. Kalian boleh mempersiapkan diri untuk kelas berikutnya," ucap pria di depan kelas sambil mengemasi barang-barang yang dibawanya yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Akhirnya selesai!" erang Hyosang sambil merenggangkan badannya yang kaku karena duduk terlalu lama.

"Sejarah benar-benar membingungkan. Lagipula kenapa kita harus belajar sejarah? Lagipula tidak ada gunanya," ucap Byungjoo sambil mengerutkan bibirnya. Astaga, dia benar-benar terlihat imut.

"Sudahlah, kalian cepat ganti baju atau kalian akan terlambat mengikuti pelajaran elemen," ucap Sehyuk sambil berjalan keluar dan menenteng seragamnya. Satu-persatu, siswa yang lain mengikuti ketua kelas mereka. Namun terlihat satu siswa yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di tasnya. Dia kemudian mengumpat pelan ketika benda yang dicarinya tidak ditemukan. Jiho yang kebetulan melihatnya bertanya,"Kenapa, Hansol?"

"Tampaknya aku lupa membawa seragamku. Aish! Bagaimana ini?" rutuk Hansol sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau ambil saja? Asrama kitakan tidak terlalu jauh," balas Jiho sambil menghampiri Hansol. Dan pria kecil itu hanya menunduk sambil cemberut mendengar saran temannya.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Jiho.

"Aku malas~" rengek Hansol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jiho hanya tersenyum kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir Hansol pelan.

"Kau lupa kalau hari ini ujian praktek sihir?" ucap Jiho sambil mengubah target ciumannya ke pipi _chubby_ Hansol.

"Ack! Aku lupa! Bye, Jiho! Aku pergi dulu!" teriak Hansol sambil berlari keluar kelas dengan buru-buru. Dan lagi-lagi Jiho hanya bisa terkikik melihat kelakuan temannya.

* * *

Murid mengikuti pelajaran per-kelas saat mata pelajaran elemen. Di kelas _Lion_, tampak empat orang siswa sedang berdiri dengan posisi sempurna. Keringat dingin tampak menetes dari kening Sangwon. Hyunho juga tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil melirik ke samping. Sedangkan Taeyang dan Gohn hanya bisa menatap lurus sambil memasang _poker face_.

"Ingat! Kalian tidak diperbolehkan berubah dengan bentuk yang sama. Perubahan bentuk harus dilakukan dengan sempurna atau kalian akan mendapat nilai C. Mengerti?!" ucap guru _Sparta_ di depan kelas sambil duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya. Wajah cantik guru ini benar-benar tidak cocok dengan sifatnya. Sang guru menatap Hyunho dan memanggil namanya. Hyunho menelan ludahnya pelan dan berjalan ke depan.

"Hyosang," ucap sang guru singkat dan Hyunho menutup matanya. Perlahan, rambut _silver _Hyunho berubah menjadi coklat. Tumbuhnya memendek dan wajah _chubby-_nya berubah. Sang guru mengangguk puas dan menyuruh Hyunho kembali ke tempatnya.

Ah… keadaan di kelas ini terlalu tegang. Coba kita intip kelas _Dragon_. Nah lho, Sehyuk dan Sangdo tidur?! Astaga… dua orang ini tidak patut dicontoh, _reader-sshi_. Tampaknya guru mereka belum memasuki kelas. _Reader-sshi_…. Jangan tiru dua orang ini, ya~

Pindah ke kelas _Knight, _tampak dua orang siswa sedang berduel. Sanggyun mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Yooncheol. Dan Yooncheol dengan gesit menghindar ke samping sambil menggulingkan tubuhnya dan langsung menyerang kaki Sanggyun. Pria berambut merah itu mengerang, merasakan darah mulai merembes dari luka di kakinya. Pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan tersebut menghentikan dua siswanya.

"_Game End! Yooncheol to the next battle!_" ucap sang guru lantang. Yooncheol langsung membantu _dongsaeng_nya berdiri dan membantunya duduk. Tak lupa dengan kecupan ringan di dahi _dongsaeng_nya. Dia langsung menghampiri Hyosang untuk melanjutkan _battle_. Sedangkan Sanggyun tersenyum sambil memperhatikan pertarungan kedua _hyung_nya dengan seksama.

Sedang di kelas _Wizard, _tampak satu bangku yang masih kosong. Wanita di depan kelas mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kemana Hansol?" Tanya sang guru.

"Dia akan masuk terlambat, _miss_. Dia…." ucapan Jiho terpotong karena suara pintu kelas yang dibuka dengan keras.

"Maaf saya terlambat, _miss_," ucap Hansol sambil mengatur nafasnya. Sang guru hanya tersenyum ramah dan mempersilahkan pria kecil itu untuk duduk di bangkunya. _Well,_ tampaknya kelas _Wizard _memiliki guru yang menjadi dambaan semua murid di seluruh dunia.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam ketika ketigabelas laki-laki ini menonton film _horror_ bersama. Dua _magnae,_ Sanggyun dan Sangwon tampak menguasai sofa di depan televisi. Sedangkan para _hyung_ duduk 'berserakan' di lantai. Terkadang, terdengar pekik ketakutan dari Hansol dan Hojoon. Dua orang itu meringkuk dengan selimut menutupi tubuh mereka dan boneka DolDol milik Yooncheol yang malang karena menjadi korban dari pelukan Hansol. Sedangkan Sangdo tampak mengobrol dengan Sehyuk dan tidak memperhatikan filmnya. Byungjoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk merangkul Hansol dan lelaki kecil itu langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Byungjoo.

"Aku ingin membuat _ramen_. Ada yang mau?" Tanya Hyosang sambil berdiri. Taeyang, Gohn, Hyunho, dan Yooncheol langsung mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Oke. Yooncheol-ah. Ayo bantu aku," Yooncheol langsung berdiri dan berlari ke dapur. Kakinya tanpa sengaja menginjak tangan Jiho di lantai. Namun, bukannya minta maaf, lelaki jangkung itu malah tersenyum jahil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Jiho hanya cemberut dan mengembalikan perhatiannya ke film yang ditontonnya.

Tampaknya, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk ketigabelas lelaki ini, Karena besok adalah libur setelah ujian. Hm…. Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat liburan, ya?

* * *

_My very first story, people~ _Maaf kalau bahasanya masih kaku dan hanya sedikit. Saya kemarin terlalu bahagia saat melihat MV baru Topp Dogg, jadi saya ada keinginan bikin fic karena memang belum banyak fanfic Topp Dogg. Hehehe...

Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic ini. _Mind to leave a review? It means a lot to me :)_


	2. Sympthoms of Sexually Frustated

**DIFFICULTIES OF LIVING IN A DORM **

**(BEFORE KNOWN AS ARARIO ACADEMY)**

**a TOPP DOGG fanfiction**

**WARNING(s) : YAOI(BOYxBOY), SEXUAL THEMES, BAHASA YANG ILMIAH**

-Saya menaikkan ratingnya, _reader-sshi. _Karena saya cukup _pervert _untuk menulis _sexual things_, ya sudah. Saya tulis saja. Hehe~ (bahasanya campur aduk lagi...)

**^^HAPPY READING^^**

.

.

Byungjoo mulai membuka matanya. Cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah-celah ventilasi ternyata cukup mengganggunya. Dia merenggangkan tubuhnya, kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tampaknya dia yang pertama bangun melihat keadaan kamar mereka yang sepi. Dia menuruni tangga tempat tidurnya dengan perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan Jiho yang tidur dibawahnya.

Tempat pertama yang Byungjoo tuju setelah bangun tidur bukanlah kamar mandi atau dapur. Dia langsung menuju balkon asrama dan membuka pintu kaca yang membatasi ruang keluarga dan balkon. Sekali lagi dia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menghirup udara pagi yang segar.

"Nyamannya~" gumamnya pelan sambil melakukan _scretching_ ringan. Otaknya sibuk bekerja memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini mengingat beberapa minggu ke depan adalah liburan. _Let's see…_ Main game dengan Jiho dan Hansol, mungkin berlatih memproduksi lagu bersama Hyosang, olahraga bersama Sehyuk, atau bermain catur bersama Hojoon. Byungjoo mengembangkan senyum membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya hari ini.

Pagi hari yang tentram yang damai pun mulai berakhir dengan bangunnya keduabelas lelaki yang lain di asrama tersebut. Denting suara peralatan makan, suara obrolan para lelaki, teriakan dari Yooncheol karena DolDol kesayangannya disiksa oleh Sangwon, dan suara tawa Hansol yang khas terdengar dari dalam ruang keluarga.

Byungjoo segera masuk dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Tampak Sangdo sedang memasak sarapan untuk 'anak-anaknya' yang kelaparan. Gohn membantu menata meja makan dan Jiho, Hojoon, Hyosang, Taeyang, Hyunho dan Sehyuk sudah duduk dengan tenang disekeliling meja makan. Sedangkan Yooncheol masih berusaha menyelamatkan DolDol-nya yang dibawa kabur oleh Sangwon, dan Hansol dan Sanggyun melihat pertunjukan tersebut sambil tertawa. Byungjoo bergabung bersama Hansol dan Sanggyun menonton pertunjukan 'Tom & Jerry' ala Yooncheol dan Sangwon. Mereka baru menyelesaikan aksi kejar-kejaran mereka ketika Sangdo mengatakan bahwa sarapan sudah siap. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan dari makanan yang hangat.

"Makanlah yang banyak, _hyung_. Kau harus menambah tinggi badanmu," kata Byunjoo sambil menaruh sepotong _bacon _ke piring Hansol dan Hojoon. Otomatis dia mendapat jitakan dari kedua _hyung_nya.

"Kau sendiri tidak terlalu tinggi, Joo," ejek Hansol sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Setidaknya aku masih lebih tinggi darimu."

"Tapi aku lebih tua darimu."

"Aku lebih imut dari _hyung._"

"Senyumku lebih menawan dari senyummu."

"Nilai sejarahku masih lebih baik daripada nilaimu."

"Park seongsaenim lebih menyukaiku, tahu!"

"Yak! Hentikan!" kata Sangdo sambil melempar dua sendok kearah Byungjoo dan Hansol. Alhasil, sendok-sendok tersebut mendarat dengan manis di kening mereka berdua. Kemampuan seorang _Dragon _memang sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Makan yang benar, anak kecil," lanjut Sehyuk sambil meminum susu hangatnya. Sedangkan yang dimarahi hanya cemberut sambil melanjutkan makannya. Byungjoo melanjutkan makannya sambil mengelus-elus dahinya yang sakit dan Hansol menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Hojoon-ah, kenapa makanmu belepotan, sih?" Tanya Hyosang sambil membersihkan sepotong kecil telur di sudut bibir Hojoon dengan _tissue._

"Ah… terima kasih, hyung," kata Hojoon sambil tersenyum.

"Hojoon-ah! Kemari bantu aku!" teriak Sangdo dari dalam dapur. Yang dipanggil langsung menghampiri Sangdo.

"Kenapa, hyung?"

"Aku butuh wortel. Tapi hanya ada kecambah. Bisa tolong bantu aku? Ini keahlianmu, kan? Ubah kecambah ini jadi wortel, ya?" kata Sangdo sambil senyum-senyum. Sedangkan Hojoon hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat kelakuan _hyung_nya.

Dan _cling! _Kecambah di dalam mangkok berubah menjadi tiga buah wortel segar. Praktis sekali, ya!

"Wah! Terima kasih, Hojoon-ah~" ucap Sangdo sambil memeluk Hojoon. Sekali lagi Hojoon hanya bisa _sweatdrop._

.

.

"Siapa yang sedang mandi, _hyung_?" tanya Hyunho pada Taeyang.

"Jiho," jawab Taeyang singkat sambil terus membaca buku berjudul _"Warriors" _kesukaannya.

Hyunho mengangguk pelan. 'Mungkin lebih baik aku segera mengambil handuk agar aku bisa langsung mandi setelah Jiho selesai,' pikir Hyunho sambil mengambil handuk di kamarnya. Namun pemandangan setelah dia keluar dari kamarnya benar-benar tidak diduganya.

Jiho, hanya memakai selembar handuk yang menutupi daerah pribadinya, dengan rambut yang masih basah dan air yang menetes dari ujung rambutnya jatuh di dadanya. Tampaknya dia lupa membawa baju ganti, mengingat dia langsung berlari ke kamarnya dengan terburu-buru. Hyunho menelan ludahnya dengan kesusahan. Pemandangan sekilas tadi cukup membuat keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya dan sesuatu yang dibawah sana sedikit terbangun. Oh, ayolah. Dia lelaki sehat yang berada di asrama selama 3 tahun bersama 12 laki-laki, dan dia jarang sekali melihat wanita. Selain itu, dia mengakui bahwa dia adalah seorang _bisexual_.

Hyunho langsung mengklaim kamar mandi sebelum orang lain memakainya. Maklum, hanya ada 2 kamar mandi di asrama mereka. Entah karena alasan apa, padahal gedung sekolah mereka cukup megah. Hyunho segera melucuti pakaiannya dan menghidupkan shower –sengaja membiarkan airnya bersuhu rendah. Dia mengatur nafasnya perlahan. Namun dalam sekejap, gambaran Jiho yang setengah telanjang kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Bukannya semakin tenang, kejantanannya justru semakin menegang. Hyunho kembali menelan ludahnya. Tidak ada cara lain. Menyentuh dirinya sendiri kelihatannya hanyalah satu-satunya _option_ yang bisa dilakukan oleh Hyunho.

Perlahan, dipegangkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap teman-temannya diluar tidak mendengar suara-suara aneh yang dikeluarkannya. Tangannya bergerang naik dan turun perlahan, Hyunho menutup matanya. Mencoba mengingat segala _detail _tubuh setengah telanjang Jiho.

"Ah…." desahan kecil meluncur dari bibir Hyunho. Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat. Dia membayangkan bahwa tangan yang memberikan kenikmatan itu bukanlah tangannya, melainkan tangan Jiho. Dia membayangkan bagaimana Jiho memangdangnya dengan tatapan yang sayu ketika tangannya terus mengocok kejantanan Hyunho.

"_Oh my God…._ Ya, b-begitu…." racau Hyunho sambil mempekerjakan tangannya yang lain, bermain-main dengan _twin balls-_nya. Dia terus mempercepat gerakan tangannya sampai kemudian dia merasakan geli di perutnya. _It fells like there are thousand of butterflies going to burst from your stomach_.

"Hah… Jiho-yah…. Ah~" desah Hyunho ketika dia telah mencapai klimaksnya. Cairan putih keluar dari kejantanannya, mengotori lantai kamar mandi, namun langsung terbawa oleh air yang mengalir dari shower. Hyuho menghela nafasnya. Dia sudah cukup lama tidak melakukan hal seperti ini, dan dia merasa sangat lelah setelah orgasmenya.

Hyunho segera membersihkan tubuhnya, menggunakan baju gantinya, dan langsung keluar menuju tempat tidurnya. Tampaknya Jiho akan memenuhi mimpi Hyunho nanti.

.

.

"Hansol-ah!"

Pria mungil itu menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Gohn yang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Bisa tolong bantu aku dan Yooncheol?" tanya Gohn sambil menarik tangan Hansol. Ini sih, pemaksaan namanya.

"Kenapa sih, _hyung_?!" kata Hansol kesal.

"Tolong ambilkan _earbud _milik Yooncheol di kolong tempat tidur, ya. Kemarin dia menjatuhkannya ketika sedang tidur. Dan aku butuh earbud itu sekarang. _Please?_" kata Gohn dengan aura 'bling-bling' disekitarnya. Yooncheol yang berada di kamar juga ikut memohon kepada Hansol.

"Kenapa tidak kau ambil sendiri saja sih, _hyung_. Cuma ambil _earbud_ juga."

"Masalahnya, tubuh kami terlalu besar untuk mengambilnya. Tadi saja kepala Gohn-_hyung_ hamper tersangkut," jelas Yooncheol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hansol menghela nafasnya. Memang, memiliki tubuh kecil banyak keuntungannya, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa ukuran tubuhnya ini juga akan dimanfaatkan untuk menyusup dalam kolong tempat tidur.

"_Haish! _Baiklah!" ucap Hansol terdengar kesal. Namun dia tetap mengambil _earbud _malang yang terjebak di kolong tempat tidur yang gelap. Hansol membungkukkan badannya. Mengambil posisi bersujud sambil berusaha mengulurkan tangannya semaksimal mungkin untuk menggapai benda kecil di tengah kolong tempat tidur Yooncheol. Sayangnya, tangannya tak cukup panjang untuk mengambil benda itu. Terpaksa di harus memasukkan kepalanya ke bawah kolong agar dapat meraih _earbud _tersebut.

Posisinya ini otomatis membuat tubuh bagian belakangnya agak terangkat. Hansol yang masih sibuk karena berusaha mengambil _erabud_ tidak menyadari bahwa kedua _hyung_nya sekarang malah memelototi pantat penuhnya yang sedikit terangkat. _Well, _tidak bisa dipungkiri, _he has the sexiest butt in this dorm. _Apalagi dengan _skinny jeans _ketat yang digunakannya, semakin memperlihatkan lekuk kaki dan pantatnya.

_Uh oh…. _Tampaknya ada 2 orang yang _sexually frustrated_ karena perbuatan Hansol.

.

.

Akhirnya~ saya mengeluarkan sisi _pervert _saya. Lagipula umur saya sudah legal untuk menulis hal seperti di atas, kok. Heheheh... tampaknya dari chapter ini seterusnya bakal banyak hal-hal seperti yang di atas, deh /senyuminosen/

Mohon maaf untuk bahasa inggris saya yang terbatas. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu bagaiman cara menggambarkan perasaan orang yang hampir orgasme dengan kata-kata, jadi ya pake kalimat ini - "_It fells like there are thousand of butterflies going to burst from your stomach_." Terdengar aneh sekali setelah saya baca berulang-ulang. Tapi saya tidak tahu penggambaran yang jelas. Mungkin sunbae yang lain bisa membantu? :)

Terus tentang celana ketatnya Hansol, _OMG... _ Saya kemarin lihar dance practice untuk Open the Door dan Say It dance tutorial by Hansol. Celananya benar-benar bikin _nosebleed. _Ketat banget, lekuk kakinya kelihatan gitu. Mana terus dia pakai atasan yang longgar. _God, save my fragile heart... _

Terima kasih banyak untuk toppklass, BubbleG, qyraaa, Q-ara Jung, dan Chanjoo untuk reviewnya /pelukcium/

_Mind to leave another review? _Terima kasih banyak :D


End file.
